


The Storm

by thekidwantsacoffee



Category: Misfits
Genre: Gore, Implied Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Nasty, Other, bloody bloody blooddyyyy, cursing, i guess if you’re reading you’ve watched passed the first ep so spoilers don’t really matter??, like grey matter and shit, misfits spoilers, sexual references/ innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekidwantsacoffee/pseuds/thekidwantsacoffee
Summary: After a strange storm that gives people powers rolls through a city in the United Kingdom, six young offenders on probation learn to deal with them in their own special way while serving out their probation sentence.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck’s sake.”

Y/N ran a hand over their face as they looked over the orange jumpsuit, unsure of exactly how clean it was. It smelled godawful, and while they wouldn’t be wearing it all day, it sure would feel like it.

Reluctantly, Y/N glanced around the locker room, stripped down to a plain white shirt and a pair of cotton shorts, and then slipped on the orange jumpsuit. They looked at the mirror, giving themselves a quick look over before slipping on their shoes and heading outside to wait with the other offenders on probation.

Surprisingly, all of the offenders were young adults. Y/N only glanced over everyone, not wanting to take names or make friends with any of them. They were there to do their community service and then head right back out to society to try and get a proper job.

Y/N waited with the others for the probation officer to come out of the building, none of them bothering to make any sort of conversation. After what felt like an eon, he finally stepped out, taking a look at each and every one of them, as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong with them.

“This is it,” he began. “This is your chance to do something positive. You can help people. You can really make a difference to people’s lives. That’s what community service is all about.”

Y/N looked over at the other young adults, there were six others. All of them were focused on the probation officer, and Y/N knew that what the probation worker was saying was meaningless to them, in fact, it was meaningless to Y/N too.

“Some people think you’re scum. You have an opportunity to show them they’re wrong,” the worker continues, to which the tall, pale, and curly haired kid decides to respond to.

“Yeah, but what if they’re right? No offense, but I’m thinkin’ some people are just born criminals,” the guy states, jabbing a finger over at the kid with a cap standing beside him.

“You lookin’ to get stabbed?” The cap wearing kid responded.

“See my point there?”

This made Y/N chuckle, making a fist and hold it over their mouth. The black girl standing beside Y/N picked up her phone, taking a call as the probation officer started speaking again.

“Doesn’t matter what you’ve done in the past,” he says, but pauses to turn towards the black girl. “Hey.”

The girl continues to speak on the phone.

“Excuse me. Hello? I’m still talking here.”

The girl looks annoyed at this point. “Well I thought you were done talking.”

A few mere minutes later, Y/N found themselves alone, painting a green bench over with white paint. Since there were seven of them, each got to paired up with another person, except for Y/N.

“Man, there’s paint on my cap! This is bullshit!” The cap wearing kid shouts, grabbing the attention of the others before storming off, kicking a bucket of white paint into the water as he walked back to the community center.

Y/N sighed, picking up their paint bucket and walking to the bench that the cap wearing kid was sharing with the weird one. Y/N knew it wasn’t right to think of him like that, but they didn’t know any names, so that was the only resort.

Another shout came from the kid in the distance, clearly pissed about his hat.

“The hell is his problem?” Y/N stated before beginning to paint the bench. The weird kid refused to make conversation, yet the other pairs seemed to have no trouble talking to each other.

“What did you do?” Y/N asked, yet the kid didn’t respond.

“What about you weird kid? Don’t take this the wrong way but you look like a panty sniffer,” the curly haired boy rephrased the question that Y/N had just asked, just with a ruder comment added, yet it somehow made Y/N laugh again.

“I’m not a panty sniffer,” the weird kid responded. “I’m not a pervert.”

The curly haired boy started grunting and making weird faces, dicking around with the weird kid. He moved his hand up and down right above his crotch, mimicking jacking off. Y/N couldn’t help but watch, amused.

“I tried to burn someone’s house down!” Weird kid let out.

Curly boy made a soft noise before dropping his hand away from his crotch. He then turned to face Y/N completely.

“What about you, kid who looks normal-ish?”

“Stealin’,” Y/N responded. Curly boy was somewhat disappointed by that answer.

“Stealin’? What were you stealin’?”

“Hearing aides. I’ve got tennitis,” Y/N explained.

“What’d you do?” The other girl asked.

“Me?” Curly boy turned. “I was done for eatin’ Pick’N’Mix.”

“Bollocks.”

“What’s going on with this weather?”

“How’d that happen?” The probation worker’s voice interjected, pointing towards the bucket of paint in the water. “I mean, you’ve been here five minutes. It’s painting benches. How’d you screw that up? ‘Cause I’ve got no idea.”

As the worker finished his sentence, a large crash sounded from behind him as a large ball of what appeared to be ice crashed on the hood of a car.

A slew of reactions came around as another ball of ice crashed into the water, sending water up and completely covering Y/N’s back. They gasped, covering their head and rushing forward. More balls of ice fell and without warning everyone began to run back to the community center.

The probation worker rushed for his keys, Everyone yelling at him to hurry up.

“For fuck’s sake, hurry!” Y/N shouted. As they did so, a bolt of lightning came down, hitting them. They were flung backwards and onto the concrete. The normal ringing in Y/N’s ears were magnified by a thousand, almost turning their brains into mush before ultimately silencing completely.

Y/N soon sat up, holding their head, which was throbbing in pain. They couldn’t pay attention to the voices of the others, only to every seething inch of pain throughout their body.

~

Returning home to a loud flat, Y/N rubbed their eyes. Everything seemed to be clearer, their sight, the way things felt, even their hearing. There was no more ringing. No effects of tinnitus.

Y/N’s roommate David seemed to want to change that. It was only six in the afternoon and he was as high as a kite, stumbling over everything and blasting psychedelic music. Y/N knew they would be getting a noise complaint soon enough.

“David, I swear to god, can you go back to your room?” Y/N asked, setting down their bag.

“It’s my flat too, asshole, I can do what I want.”

“You’re the one paying me rent! The flat is rented under my name! It’s not yours,” Y/N reminded him. “You’re not even here most of the time.”

David rolled his eyes. “You do know you really need me here,” he said, lazily poking a finger into Y/N’s chest. “I’m not the one who’s on probation. I’m actually hirable and I’m giving you the money you live off of,” he slurred, making Y/N scoff.

“I can do just fine without renting out to you!” Y/N’s voice has raised by a considerable amount. “I’m actually selling my work now, and I don’t need you here.”

“‘Course you do! I mean, without me, you wouldn’t be having any fun!”

“This isn’t fun, David!” Y/N yelled. “Get the fuck out of my apartment. Get your shit and go to your girlfriend’s.”

David pouted. “C’mon, Y/N-“

“I said get the fuck out!”

With that, David left, grabbing his few items and leaving, flipping Y/N off as he left their apartment.

Y/N was frustrated, tears briming for no reason at all. Their chest was heavy. Everything felt clearer, but it also hurt so much worse.

Unhappy with the outcomes of the day, Y/N went to bed, hoping to ignore the thunderstorm that had begun brewing at the start of the argument.

~

Most of the day after felt like a blur. At some point, Y/N found themselves layed out on the couch, hand under their head, listening to the clear back and forth nonsense between everyone.

‘Dickheads,’ Y/N thought. ‘All of them.’ Y/N peaked an eye at the curly haired boy again. They had come to learn that his name was Nathan. The black girl’s name was Alisha, the black boy was Curtis, and other girl was Kelly and then the weird kid was Simon.

Y/N looked at Nathan, who of which was busy dicking around in a wheelchair.

‘He is pretty cute. It’s too bad he’s out of my league,’ They thought, returning to staring at the ceiling.

Kelly burst into the room through the doors, startling Y/N and making them fall off of their seat.

“Jesus fuck Kelly! What the hell are you doing?” Y/N yelled from the floor, slowly sitting up because of the pain. Everything seemed to hurt far worse.

“The probation worker! He wants to kill us!” She yelled. “He’s gone mental, he just attacked me!”

“Does he now?” Nathan asked.

“Yes! I’m serious! I can hear what he’s thinkin’! He called us ASBO scum!”

“Alright, if you can hear thoughts, what am I thinkin’ right now?”

“That this is bullshit!”

“Because it is!”

“Why’re you in a wheelchair?”

“It’s the storm. The strange tingling feeling in my anus has spread to my legs.”

Kelly stomped her foot before kicking one of Nathan’s. Y/N was curious.

“Read my mind then,” Y/N stated.

“Y/N, c’mon, you know it’s bullshit,” Nathan said, turning his wheelchair.

Kelly stepped towards Y/N. “You’re thinkin’ about Nathan.”

“Fuckin’ hell, ‘Course they are. Have you seen me? I’m a god, baby.”

Y/N’s faced burned hot, embarrassment spreading through their whole body.

“She’s telling the truth,” Simon said. It may have been the first thing he said throughout that entire day. “I can turn invisible.”

Nathan tolled his eyes. “Alright then. Do it for us.”

Simon closed his eyes and began making a grunting noise, his held tilted up in concentration.

“Look, he’s turned invisable!” Nathan said sarcastically, making Simon’s eyes widen in surprise. Nathan then threw up his empty can, hitting Simon square in the face.

“You looked constapated, mate,” Y/N said, pulling their legs to their chest.

“Look, I’m gonna open the door, and you’ll see it’s bullshit,” Nathan said, standing up, but Curtis yelled.

“She’s telling the truth! This already happened once! I opened the door and he came in and he... he killed you!” He said, pointing at Kelly. “Then he shoved that pipe through Y/N’s skull and then he came for me!”

Y/N swallowed. “Thanks for sparing all the gory details.”

Nathan looked over to Y/N, shrugged and slightly opened the door before slamming it shut again. He locked it, his back flat against it and panicked.

“Shit! You were right!”

“See? You need to listen to me.”

Y/N stood up, backing away from the door, following the others as they began to run, all except for Nathan slipping as they passed the locker room.

“What the hell are - oh my god!” Y/N covered their mouth at the sight of the blood, it’s fresh scent making them want to puke.

“Get it off, get it off, get it off!” Nathan screamed, wiping his hands against his orange jumpsuit.

There was a pool of blood seeping from one of the lockers. Everyone shared the same wary glance before Curtis stepped forward and opened it. Inside was the kid with the cap - Gary, as Y/N remembered.

The sight was beyond horrible. He was covered in blood and nasty to look at, but his body had yet to decompose. It was fresh. He must have been killed the night before.

In a state of shock, Curtis held onto Alisha’s wrist, but something happened. He began to grip onto her tightly.

“I want to shag you so bad!” He said in a low, rough voice, Alisha desperately pulling her hand away.

“Get away from me!” She cried out.

Curtis stepped back. “What the hell just happened?”

“You wanted to shag her really fuckin’ bad, mate,” Y/N stated.

Alisha looked around, stepped towards Simon and placed her hand on his neck. His head twitched a little bit before he stared at her, deep into her eyes.

“I’m so hard for you, I wanna tip your clothes off and piss on your tits!” He growled out, making Alisha rip in her away in terror.

“You sick bastard,” Nathan stated.

Suddenly, without warning, the probation worker busted through the door beside the lockers, breaking through the glass and down onto the floor. Y/N jumped away, grabbing onto whoever was closest and pulling them back, who happened to be Curtis. Kelly grabbed a paint can and hit the probation worker over the head.

“What did you do?” Nathan asked in a soft, quiet voice. It was the quietest Y/N had ever heard him.

“Is he dead?” Alisha asked.

“Uh, I’m no doctor, but do you see the way the back of his head it caved in?”

A loud heart beat could be heard, seemingly only by Y/N.

“He’s not dead,” Y/N whispered.

“What?” Kelly turned her head.

“He’s not dead!” Y/N shouted as the probation worker shot back up, reaching out for whoever was closest. Kelly then grabbed the weapon the worker had brought in began to beat him again, Y/N turning their head away. They couldn’t stand the sight of blood like that.

A few good wacks later all was silent again, and Y/N turned back to face the others. They were splattered with blood. Y/N looked down at themselves. Blood covered them in splatters like a Pollock painting.

They gulped upon seeing a clump of grey matter on their shoes.

Nathan looked over to Y/N then down to where they were staring. “Is that a bit of brain?”

Y/N nodded. “We killed our probation worker.”

“He was gonna kill us!” Kelly stated.

“It was self defense. They’ll let us off easy,” Simon stated.

Y/N felt sick. “We killed our probation worker.”

“They’re never gonna listen to us. We’re a bunch of young offenders. Especially you,” Nathan said, pointing at Curtis. “You’re black and you got a profile. Your career is ruined.”

Y/N found themselves backed up against the wall. “We killed our probation worker.”

“Yeah, Y/N, we know!” Alisha said with her arms crossed. Nathan glanced at Y/N again, who of which was now breathing heavily and filled with pure fear. They were now sitting on the ground, almost in a guilty blown panick attack.

He rushed towards them kneeling down. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s gonna be alright. We’re gonna fix this.”

“No, it’s not! We killed our fucking probation worker! This isn’t okay!”

“Calm down, Y/N, stop yelling. It’s gonna be fine. We’re gonna figure this out.”

“We killed our probation worker and his brains are on my shoes,” Y/N was on the verge of crying.

“We’re gonna clean that up, yeah?”

“If there’s no bodies, here’s no crime. We have to bury the bodies,” Simon interjected. “Under the flyover.”

Nathan looked at him then back to Y/N, as if he was asking if he could talk to Simon. Y/N nodded and Nathan stood up.

“How’re we gonna do that?” Alisha asked.

“We give them a little,” Nathan started, walking around the bodies, moving his hand like it was a mop while whistling. “We’ll stick ‘em in the wheelchairs and roll them down, and if anyone asks we’re just a couple of young offenders taking a couple of specials for a walk in the sunshine.”

~

Dumping the bodies proved to be harder then necessary for Y/N, because while the bodies had been cleaned up, the trauma that remained still plagued them.

They could only watch and wait while Nathan and Kelly dumped the bodies into the hole that they had dug. Everyone looked at each other once again in silence. Y/N and Nathan locked eyes for a moment.

“You know, I’m pretty sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO.”

“You think?” Y/N stated before looking back to the bodies.

“We don’t tell anyone about this, yeah?” Kelly started. “About the storm, about this, we can’t let anyone know.”

“We’re about to bury our probation worker, we don’t need to be drawing any more attention to ourselves,” Nathan gave the follow up.

The rest blurred in Y/N’s mind as everyone gave their reasons why they shouldn’t talk about what happened.

“Y/N? What about you?” Kelly asked, making Y/N look up as they grabbed a shovel.

“I-“ They cut themselves off, trying to think of what to say. They put the shovel back into the ground, holding onto the handle. “You know how I said I had tennitis?”

“What the hell has that got to do with anythin’?”

“It’s gone. I don’t have that constant ringing. And my vision is better- and my nerves are more aware. It’s like my senses have been heightened,” they explained. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I don’t need these deaths on me. I can’t.”

With that, everyone grabbed their shovels and began to dig into the piles of earth that layed on either side of the hole.

Y/N glanced over as Kelly gave a disgusted look at Nathan.

‘If she knows what people are thinking, then she knows I like Nathan,’ Y/N thought, as Kelly turned to Y/N almost as equally disgusted. ‘Shit, she heard that. Sorry.’

“You two are weird,” Kelly stated, making Y/N’s face burn with embarrassment. What had Nathan been thinking about?

“Hold on,” Nathan started, grabbing everyone’s attention. “All of you have some sort of ‘special power’ except me. He can someth- he can do somethin’ and I can’t. That’s ridiculous! Look at ‘em!”

“We don’t know if Y/N’ got anything yet,” Simon spoke up.

“Didn’t you hear? Their senses are heightened like some Spider-Man bullshit!”

“You think it’s fun?” Y/N stated. “I can hear everything around me! I can smell those bodies a million times more then you guys and it’s godawful. I want to fucking throw up.”

Nathan planted his hands on his hips. “If everything’s heightened, you must have some killer orgasms then.”

Y/N rolled their eyes. “You’re a twat.”


	2. Falsehood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about their powers (and burying two bodies), the Misfits learn that things might not be as they seemed after a visit to the community center to help out seniors.

A week after the storm, the group of young offenders walked down the street, holding grabbing sticks and picking up trash wherever hey spotted. Well, Simon and Y/N were while everyone else grabbed whatever was closest. Simon almost always followed orders, and the sight of trash stuck out to Y/N like a sore thumb. 

“And what? Cause you’re all special and I’m not?” Nathan stated, which grabbed Y/N’s attention. They had been zoning out for a little while, trying their best to ignore everyone and focus on the work, but for some reason that curly haired prick could find a way to grab their attention. “Yeah, well you can think what you like. Look I have a super power, maybe I just need to figure out what it is.”

  
“Maybe you’re just super retarded,” Alisha responded. Y/N rolled their eyes.

  
“I’m sure you’ve got somethin’, Nathan. It might be really weird though,” Y/N suggested.

  
Nathan cracked a smile. “Alright, list ‘em out. What’ve you got?”

  
“You can grow bat wings and fly at night if you try hard enough.”

  
“No, that doesn’t sound right.”

  
“You can conjure up demons?”

  
“No, too god-fearin’.”

  
“You can cum honey?”

  
“That’s just nasty, but tasty. I’d be like a bee. Plus, I’ve already wanked since the storm, I can assure you it’s not that.”

  
“Oh, how about being able to reanimated yourself?”

  
“What, like being immortal?”

  
“Yeah, like that. Y’know, like in zombie movies.”

  
“I doubt that,” Curtis said, making Nathan turn toward him. “Why would someone like you get powers?”

  
“I don’t know,” Nathan stated. “Why is it that you get to turn back time? And why is it that weird kid-“ Nathan pauses to use his grabbing stick at Simon’s ear-“can turn invisable? It’s not like this whole situation is backed up by a wank load of logic.”

  
Silence ensued and Nathan and Y/N fell behind the others.

  
“I bet you do have powers, they’re just finding the right time to show up,” Y/N stated, making Nathan roll his eyes.

  
“That sure is reassuring.”

  
“I’m being serious! I mean, what if it’s coaxing people into a state of calm?”

  
“Why the fuck would it be that?”

  
Y/N gulped. “Last week, when we, ya know, did the thing, and I was having that panic attack, you helped me calm the hell down.”

  
Nathan shrugged. “That’s a pretty shit power if it’s that, but I mean no offense. Not tryin’ to invalidate your feelin’s.”

  
Y/N forced a smile onto their face.  
“None taken.”

  
As the group continued to walk, they found themselves walking down a covered alleyway that looked like it should have been an entrance to a car park.

  
Y/N grabbed up a piece of what appeared to be brown paper and brought it closer to their bag bag before realizing it was a used pad.

  
“Nasty,” They muttered.

  
“What is that?” Curtis said, making everyone turn their heads.

  
At the end of the alley, near a rubage bin, was a man, a stark naked as a new born baby.

  
“Is he breathin’?” Kelly asked. Y/N could hear his breathing and his heart beat, so they nodded.

  
Alisha poked his arse with her grabbing stick. “Hey, nude guy? You’re naked.”

  
The man turned over, much to the dismay of the group. Y/N turned away, not wanting to see the man’s genitals. Simon, doing the complete opposite, took a picture with his phone.

  
The man drowsily made his way up, turning to face the group of six.

  
“It’s you,” Nathan said, shocked. Y/N turned to him.

  
“You know this guy?”

  
Nathan looked disgusted. “You!”

  
The man quickly sat up, looking around before getting up and sprinting off.

  
“Hey! Come back here!” He called after him, but the naked man was gone.

  
“You mind explaining what just happened?” Kelly asked Nathan.

  
“That guy is the guy my mom’s-“ Nathan cut himself off, pausing for a moment. “He lives with my mum.”

  
“Your mum lives with a pervert?” Y/N asked.

  
Nathan shrugged. “I don’t think she knows.”

  
“That’s a shame. I’d hate having to eat dinner with that.”

  
“How do you think I feel?”

  
“Like your stepdad has a massive cock.”

  
~  
A new probation worker stood in front of the group of six young adults - a woman this time - as they were at the community center for an event for the seniors.

  
“Help out, talk to them, make sure everyone’s having a good time,” she instructed. No one wanted to be there, much to her annoyance. “Move!”

  
Y/N made their way over to a woman who seemed to be having a bit of trouble with her book, holding it too close to her face for her to actually be able to make out the words together in a sentence, but it appeared to be the only way the woman could read the book at all, even with her glasses that were an inch thick.

  
Y/N sat down beside the woman. “Hello, ma’am, uh, you looked like you were having some trouble with your book, would you like me to read it to you?”

  
The woman looked up and over with a happy smile, handing the book over to Y/N. “Bless you. I’ve been trying to read this book all week, but the letters are too small to make out.”

  
Y/N returned the smile. “It’s really alright, ma’am. I like reading, and this just so happens to be one of my favorite books.”

  
Y/N had lied about the book being one of their favorites, they said it only to bring delight to the old woman, which it did, but surprisingly, the woman stopped Y/N from reading by asking questions. 

  
“What’s your name?”

  
“Y/N, ma’am.”

  
“You’ve got a nice name. Mine’s Judith, but you can call me Judy or Jude.”

  
“Alright, Miss Jude.”

  
“What do you like to do for fun?”

  
“I paint and I write poetry.”

  
“Do you have any with you?”

  
“No, unfortunately. I don’t really bring my writing journal or sketchbook with me when I’m on duty.”

  
“Duty?”

  
“Community Service.”

  
“Why is fine young person like you doing community service?”

  
Y/N sighed, closing the book after inserting a card as a bookmark. “I got caught stealing a hearing aid to help with my father’s tennitis. He was just about deaf without them.”

  
“Oh, you poor thing. Has your father gotten any help?”

  
“Yes, ma’am. He’s doing better now.”

  
Now, the part about who the hearing aid was for was the only untrue part of what Y/N had said, but they still felt guilty about it. They just weren’t sure how to explain why they would have tennitis or how it would be gone after unsuccessfully stealing hearing aids.

  
Y/N looked out of the corner of their eye to see Nathan talking to a blonde girl, and Y/N frowned. Based on his body language, he was most definitely interested in her.

  
“What’s wrong, dear?” Judith asked, looking in Nathan’s direction. “He looks like a nice young lad. Why’re you upset?”

  
“Because I think I like him,” Y/N stated with a sigh. “I’m just...I don’t know.”

  
“You’re jealous,” Judith said knowingly.

  
Y/N cringed at the use of the word. “God, I hate being jealous. It makes me feel like I look obsessed with him.”

  
“It’s okay to be jealous. We all get jealous from time to time.”

  
“Yeah, but I’m not even dating him, so I shouldn’t feel the way I do.”

  
Judith shook her head. “A pretty young girl comes up and talks to the young lad you’re interested in, I’d be upset too if I were in your situation.”

  
Y/N sighed. “I’m sorry for talking about that, Miss Jude. I didn’t mean to delve into personal things.”

  
“It’s quite alright. I enjoy talking about this ‘drama’. It gives me a break from talking about my fake stamp collection and pretending like I’m interested in my grandchild’s participation trophy.”

  
Y/N chuckled. “How do you fake a stamp collection?”

  
“You print them out off the internet and glue them into your stamp collection book and act like you have one of five misprints in the entire world.”

  
Y/N laughed out loud at this statement. “Jude, you scandalous bitch!”

  
Jude shrugged with an amused smile. “I haven’t been called a bitch affectionately since I was twenty - nine.”

  
“How long ago was that?”

  
“Fifty years ago.”

  
“I didn’t mean to offend you, if I did. It just sort of slipped out.”

  
“It’s quite alright. It makes me feel young again.”

  
Y/N returned the smile. “Anything I can do to help.”

  
Jude shrugged. “Tell me more about this Nathan bloke. What is he like?”

  
“Well, for starters, he’s Irish, and it doesn’t get too much better from there.”

  
~  
Y/N now sat at home, a cherry lollipop in their mouth as they typed away at the computer. It was late and Y/N knew their sleep schedule would be thrown off, but Y/N just had to finish righting their poem.

  
They had been working on it for almost an hour - it was lengthy and had lots of different imagery - when they recieved a call from Nathan.

  
“Hello?” Y/N asked the phone, taking the lollipop out of their mouth and setting it back on top of its wrapper, which she had left beside the mousepad of her computer.

  
“Hey, it’s me, Nathan.”

  
“I know it’s you, Nathan, why’re you calling? It’s almost one in the morning.”

  
“I could ask you the same!”

  
Y/N pinched the bridge of their nose and sighed. Nathan was piss drunk.

  
“Look, Nathan, if you called me for no reason, I’m going to go back to working on my stuff.”

  
“No, no, please don’t hang up!”

  
“Fine. Why’d you call me?”

  
“You remember the nude guy from this morning?”

  
“The one who’s dating your mom?”

  
Nathan sighed over the phone. “Yeah, him. I saw him again.”

  
“Tonight?”

  
“He jumped on me.”

  
“What? When?”

  
“About five minutes ago. I got a shot of his arse on Ruth’s phone.”

  
“Who the hell is -“ Y/N cut themselves off. “You know what, it doesn’t matter who she is. Why’re you telling me out of everyone in the group?”

  
“You’re the only one who picked up their phone.”

  
“I’m sure Simon would eat this shit up.”

  
“I don’t wanna call Simon.”

  
“But you’ll take a pic of some dude’s ass on a phone that isn’t even yours?”

  
“It’s evidence! It’s totally different!”

  
Y/N heard a crash over the phone. “Did you hit something?”

  
“Maybe.”

  
Y/N chuckled. Even over the phone, Nathan could make them laugh.

  
“What’re you working on?” Nathan asked.

  
“It’s really stupid,” Y/N admitted.

  
“I’m sure it’s not.”

  
“It’s a poem.”

  
Instead of a snarky comment, Nathan replied, “What’s it about?”

  
“Childhood and innocence.”

  
“Why’re you writing the poem in the first place?”

  
“I’m submitting it to a publisher and it may be released in a literary magazine.”

  
The line was dead. “Nathan?” Y/N asked, with no response. They sighed before hanging up, picking up the lollipop and heading to bed.

  
~  
The following day was blurred together and dull, a mixture of too loud sounds and not enough sleep that was beginning to plague Y/N’s more recent memories.

  
So, when Nathan shoved a phone in their face that prominently displayed the nude man that they had been talking about, they weren’t exactly in the mood.

  
“Why the fuck are you showing me this man’s ballsack?”

  
“See?” Nathan exclaimed to the others. “Y/N sees it!”

  
“Yeah, I also have perfect fuckin’ vision, Nathan. Get that out of my face before it’s burned into my retinas.”

  
Nathan pulled the phone away, putting it back into the pocket of his orange jumpsuit.

  
“Why’re you so upset?”

  
“I’m not upset.”

  
“That’s literally what everyone who’s upset says,” Kelly commented. “You look like horseshit, mate.”

  
Y/N snapped their head to the left to look at Kelly. “I know that, Kelly. I don’t need the commentary.”

  
“Quit being so bitchy. You’re being a cunt.”

  
Kelly walked off with the others to start the day, Nathan and Y/N sharing a glance before following.  
Y/N ran a hand through their hair, taking in a deep breath. Everything was getting to be too much.

  
As per usual, Y/N eventually fell to the back of the group as they walked, not wanting to talk to Kelly if they were being ‘bitchy’.  
Nathan, as per usual, fell back as well, but instead of dicking around, he just talked.

  
“How’re things going with you and that girl from yesterday?” Y/N asked, picking at an area of their hand that had started to callous.

  
“Pretty good if I say so myself.”

  
“Really?” Y/N forced on a smile. “How good?”

  
“We probably would’ve shagged last night if we hadn’t been disturbed by the guy that lives with my mom.”

  
Y/N bit back frustration.“So that’s who’s Ruth is.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Y/N looked up at Nathan. “How do people like you get chicks like her?”

  
Nathan shrugged. “I usually get them very, very drunk.”

  
“Well that’s not the most honest of methods, now is it?”

  
“It’s the best I’ve got. No one stays interested in me for too long if they’re sober.”

  
‘Stupid fucking twat,’ Y/N thought. “That sucks,” They said instead, pushing the frustration further down and hoping to suppress everything they were feeling inside.

  
“But, if I’m lucky, I might be able to get some tonight.”

  
“Best of luck, mate, you’re gonna need it.”

  
~  
“Y/N!”

  
“Hi, Miss Jude,” Y/N returned the greeting. The group was working with the seniors again, and Y/N had made a bee line for their favorite old broad in the entire country.

  
“Are we going to be reading today?” Y/N asked, but Jude shook her head.

  
“I want to talk to you about that one bloke you were talking about yesterday.”

  
“Nathan? What about him?”

  
Jude placed her hand on Y/N’s shoulder and pointing to the pale boy in question. He was sitting down on the couch, alone, staring at a blank wall. Every so often, his eyes moved up, looking at one of the other group members who were on the dance floor, then back to the wall.

  
“He looks upset. Maybe you should talk to him.”

  
Y/N shook their head. “I don’t think he wants to talk right now.”

“Well, why not?” 

Y/N took another glance at Nathan. “I think something may have happened with that girl from yesterday. He just needs some alone time, that’s all.” 

  
Jude nodded before standing up. “Dance with me, Y/N.”

  
Y/N cracked a smile, following the old woman down to the dance floor to forget about their troubles and help the old woman have a good time.

  
~  
Another late night and Y/N found themselves staring at the computer screen again, this time clicking through emails to search for something from the publisher of the literary magazine. They had asked the publisher a few questions about the ability for their work to get published whilst they were on probation and if they would get payed for their work based on how it sold. It had been hours, and all Y/N had got was spam.

  
A knock came at the door, which made Y/N groan. They stood up, walking up to it and unlocking it, revealing a sad and drunken Nathan.

  
“Nathan, what’re you doing here?”

  
“I needed someone to talk to,” he stated. Y/N nodded, allowing him inside their apartment, where he sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

  
“What’s wrong, Nathan? Is it about Ruth?”

  
Nathan sighed. “So you heard about that.”

  
Y/N nodded again. “Kelly told me,” Y/N swallowed. “It really sucks how that worked out.”

  
“I went to visit her earlier, in her old form,” Nathan started. He had been staring at the wall, but now he was looking at Y/N. “I found her, sitting in her chair, dead. In her lap was a picture book with loads of antique photographs.”

  
“At least you got to be her last shag?”

  
“That’s not helping.”

  
“I’m sure it was good, just based on how you talk about how good you are at fucking people into mattresses.”

  
Nathan rolled his eyes. “I just feel bad about it. I was the last person she found comfort in, and the last time she saw me I pushed her away.”

  
Y/N frowned. “She lied to you about who she’s was, Nathan. That’s got to account for something.”

  
“Maybe,” Nathan shrugged. “Sorry I came over without asking.”

  
“It’s not a problem, really. I’m the only one here, except for my art work. I don’t really mind.”

  
“Can I see some?”

  
Y/N nodded, getting up and grabbing their portfolio of watercolors, handing it over to Nathan.

  
Each watercolor was a person Y/N knew, and a little poem was done on the back. First was one of their mom, then their dad, and then their brother and sister. Then, a few friends who had long passed, and then the group of probation kids. Some were still in their early stages of coloring, but the amount of detail in them was beyond extraordinary.

  
Nathan and his hand over a sketch of himself, the most detailed one yet. Y/N’s face burned at this.

  
“Is this me?”

  
“Yeah. I haven’t inked it yet and I’ve barely started the poem, and I’m not totally done with the sketch yet but-“

  
“You got my fuckin’ curls down pat. I’m not an art conisuer in any way but this is great.”

  
Y/N shrugged. “I’m glad someone thinks so. Now I just have to convince the lit publisher to think so too.” 

  
“I’m sure he will.”

  
Y/N had a puzzled look on their face. “Why’re you so interested in my work? I thought you didn’t care about people.”

  
Nathan sighed. “I can be nice once in a while, ya know. It gets pretty trying being a dickhead all the time.”

  
“You could always be nice?”

  
“And let humanity think I actually care about it? Society would be in shambles if I let that happen.”

  
Y/N smiled and lauhed. “You’re a twat.”


	3. To Dig A Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Episode 3: Series One. After discovering that the bodies are to be dug up by construction workers, the Misfits must figure out what to do with them before time runs out. Nathan and Y/N grow closer to each other. Regular Misfits shenanigans ensue.

"Where do your talents end?" Nathan stated, leaning over the counter beside Y/N, who was currently cooking dinner for the two of them. "First you're an excellent artist, then you're an amazing poet, and now you can cook?"

  
Y/N shrugged. "I've had to cook for myself for a while, Nathan. I might as well make it taste good."

  
"Yeah, but if you're cooking for yourself you could've just dumped a bag of tater tots on a pan and thrown 'em in the oven for about 15 minutes."

  
"Do tater tots taste as good as latkes?"

  
"I have no clue. I've never had a latke before. They just look like fancy hash browns."

  
Y/ N chuckled. "Sort of. I had a friend when I was in middle school who was Jewish and he invited me over for one of the days of Hanukkah with his family. His mother made latkas and gave me the recipe to make them for my family."

  
Nathan nodded, understating the situation. Y/N flipped over the latkes, making sure that the one side was fully cooked. Y/N's hairs pricked up, causing them to quickly move away from Nathan. They turned their head to see Nathan with his hands outreached, fingers pointed out as if he was about to jab them in the sides.

  
"Holy shit! You're like Spider-Man with all of his spidey-sense shit!" Nathan said, dropping his hands and placing them on his hips, amused and smiling.

  
"Why were you about to jab me in the stomach?"

  
Nathan shrugged. "I dunno, I was just trying to mess around with ya, that's all."

  
Y/N sighed before moving back to take the latkes out of the hot pan and put them on the plates. They turned off the heat, put sour cream beside the latkas and grabbed two forks, handing one of them and a plate to Nathan and keeping the other for themselves. Y/N quickly cleared off the table and they and Nathan sat down.

  
"You know, I haven't had a real home-cooked meal in a few weeks," Nathan stated, mouth full of latka.

  
"Why is that?" Y/N asked.

  
"Well-" Nathan cut himself off. He was hesitating. He swallowed the food in his mouth glanced down at his plate, and then back up to Y/N. "I've been livin' in the Community Center. I'm a homeless."

  
Y/ N sighed, setting down their fork. "Nathan, you should've told me earlier. You can stay with me if you'd like. I've got that extra room."

  
Nathan shook his head. "You makin' me dinner is more than I deserve. Plus, I'm fine, I swear."

  
"Nathan-"

  
"I said I'm fine. Can we please change the subject onto something other than me?"

  
Y/N frowned but gave a solemn nod, looking back down at their plate before trying to think of another topic of conversation.

  
~

  
"Someone knows we killed him," Kelly said, leaning up against her locker.

  
"Do you think it could be Sally?" Simon questioned, making everyone make a face.

  
"Who's Sally?" Curtis remarked.

  
"The probation worker," Simon answered.

  
Simon was standing with his hands in his pockets, away from everyone else. Alisha was busy applying makeup, Curtis was standing beside his locker, and Nathan and Y/N were beside each other, as per usual for them.

  
"Oo, Sally, why do ya know her name?" Nathan said with a cocky smile on his face.

  
This clearly caught Simon off guard. "S-she told us," His voice had gone into a higher pitch. It was almost humorous to hear. 

  
"Well, you're a twat because Sally didn't show up until the day after we killed the other probation worker. I suppose you know his name too."

  
Simon hesitated. "Tony."

  
Nathan mockingly put a hand over his heart. "Do you love him?"

  
Y/ N chuckled but quickly stopped after seeing the look on Simon's face.

  
"He's right," Kelly said. "She wasn't here."

  
"If I'm invisible, I can see if anyone else comes in here and puts anything else in our lockers."

  
"Sounds like a plan?" Curtis asked.

  
"Let's do it," Y/N said, but soon remembered Simon stating he wanted to piss on Alisha's tits a few weeks ago. The thought of that happening to anyone in general made Y/N uncomfortable. "But Simon, don't do anything weird, for the love of Christ."

  
Curtis turned to Alisha. "You alright with that, yeah?"

  
"Works for me."

  
Curtis then turned to Simon. "Well, go on then, turn invisible."

  
Simon had a panicked expression on his face. "I can't do it when everyone's watching me."

  
Nathan chuckled. "So I guess it's like pissing at a urinal if you've got a tiny cock," He stated, pointing at Simon's crotch when he said cock, making Simon glance down at it.

  
"How do you know how big his cock is?" Y/N laughed out, making Nathan face them, smirks on both of their faces. With each passing day, the pair had grown more alike and more open, which of course led to an increased number of dick jokes particularly pointed at Simon. 

  
"You're good."

  
The room fell to silence as everyone turned back to Simon. "Well, that's, uh, really impressive," Alisha said, her arms crossed as everyone left the locker room.

  
~

  
The job for the day, possibly the whole week, was to sort out large piles of clothes to be shipped off to Africa. The guy who was directing the project, who appeared to be only a little bit older than the rest of them, was pointing out what categories to sort the clothes into.

  
"Alright, if anyone's got any questions, please let me know."

  
Nathan's hand shot up like a child answering a teacher when it knows the answer beyond a shadow of a doubt. "If a bear and shark had a fight, who would win?" HIs hands were now planted firmly on his hips, waiting for the response of the director. 

  
Y/N looked up at him with some sort of awe, like he was insane but also like he was everything. The guy directing everything looked around at everyone else.  
"If you've got any relevant questions, just ask," he stated, starting to walk off. He paused and then turned around. "Oh, and if it's on dry land, I bet on the bear."

  
"Told you," Nathan said, looking down at Y/N.

"If it was a water fight you can bet your ass it would be the shark."

  
The group then set to work at 'sorting' the clothes, or moreso messing around. Some had donated a snorkel and a pair of goggles, which Y/N put on. They then dug under the clothes before grabbing at Nathan's ankles, causing him to scream and making Y/N laugh. "Shark, baby!"

  
"Jesus!" Nathan laughed out. "You'll give someone a heart attack like that." He looked as though he wanted to be mad at Y/N for scaring him, but he couldn't because he was laughing so hard.

"You best get yourself some of your own Spidey-Sense, mate."

  
The rest of the group was throwing clothes around at each other, wearing themselves out. As they grew more tired, their movements slowed and became more irritated, and they eventually sat down and started to sort the clothes. Nathan quickly found a way to amuse himself again as soon as he found ski gear.

  
"Hey, hey, hey," He said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Who am I?" He asked before putting on the ski goggles he had found, pressing a finger against his ear and starting to sing random notes with a weird voice. Everyone just stared. "C' mon!" he said, upset that no one wanted to guess. "Okay, alright, alright, I'll give you a clue. I'm an annoying cunt!"

  
The hint sparked no response, except for Alisha's, "Yeah, we know that."

  
"I'm Bono!" Nathan said, exasperated.

  
"From U2?" Y/N tried, but any other conversation was cut off by the door slamming open.

  
"Who's that?" Nathan asked as a black girl walked in, followed by Sally.

  
"That's the girl I had a fight with," Kelly answered. "I've got to do some restorative justice bollocks with 'er."

  
Nathan looked at Kelly for a few moments before turning to Sally and the girl. He put his hands up, pointing at them. "Hey, hey, hey, Bono, yeah?"

  
"What?" Sally asked.

  
"I don't know why I bother."

  
Sally turned to Kelly. "Jodie's here, c' mon."

  
Kelly got up, throwing the shirt she was folding back into the pile, following Sally, clearly annoyed.

  
~

  
Y/N and Nathan had managed to find a way to sneak off and away from the Community Center for a few moments. They were sitting on the benches that they had painted. Well, Y/N was taking up a whole bench with their legs and Nathan was sprawled on the ground below it.

  
"What kind of music do you listen to?" Nathan asked. Y/N shrugged.

  
"Depends on my mood. Sometimes I like punk and then others I like jazz, but most of the time it's just classic rock."

  
"Who's your favorite?"

  
"Probably the Doors or the Kinks. Yours?"

  
"I like 'em all."

  
A couple of seconds of silence ensued. "Have you ever been in a serious relationship?" Y/N asked.

  
"Why're you askin'?"

  
Y/N wasn't exactly sure why they asked that either, but it was too late to take it back now. "I was just curious."

  
Nathan shrugged. "I can't say I have. Everyone thinks I'm a stupid prick after I've shagged 'em."

  
"Well, you're not."

  
Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, but that's comin' from you."

  
Y/N dropped their slight smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

  
"Nothin'. "

  
"Yeah, sure."

  
Nathan sat up, pulled his knees close to his chest and turned to face Y/N fully. "Well, what about you? Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Why're you asking?"

"I'm just makin' conversation."

  
"I haven't been in a relationship at all, dickhead."

  
Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

  
"Really."

  
Y/N moved their legs and Nathan moved up to sit beside them on the bench. "Not even a kiss on the lips?"

  
Y/N shook their head, not exactly sad or upset about the situation. Surprisingly, they were neutral about it. "I'm not exactly the kind of person someone wants to be in a relationship with, Nathan."

  
"Well, that's not true. You've got a great personality, you're funny, you're always able to listen, you're considerate, and you're talented," Nathan stated. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

  
"Yeah, comin' from you," Y/N said, making Nathan chuckle.

  
"Alright, alright, I see your point."

  
~

  
Changing in the locker room was something that Y/N had ever been too uncomfortable with before. Their locker was on a side that used to be beside Gary's, but since he was killed they've had a whole section to themselves, apart from Curtis being adjacent to them, but he was facing another direction and wouldn't be paying attention to them. That all changed when Simon came out of nowhere, scaring the daylight outs of both Y/N and Curtis. Y/N was particularly upset because they had just started to unzip their uniform and he was dangerously close.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ Simon!" They yelled at him, quickly zipping their orange jumpsuit back up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

  
Nathan quickly whipped around. He looked at Simon, who was staring at Y/N because they had just yelled at him. "Were you peepin' at Y/N?" Nathan's tone was surprisingly defensive, no sense of humor behind it at all. This wasn't funny to him, and Y/N could tell. 

  
"N-no! I was just- I was invisible! Didn't you all notice?"

  
"You've been in here all day?" Curtis asked. Simon turned to face him.

  
"Yeah."

  
"What happened?" Kelly questioned.

  
"Nothing. No one came in."

  
Nathan let out a gasp. "That's an anti-climax."

  
Everyone else then resumed their changing as normal, except for Y/N, who still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, so they grabbed their regular clothes and headed for the bathroom. They quickly changed and then shoved the orange jumpsuit in their locker, rushing outside of the locker room and grabbed something from the drink machine.

  
"Hey," Nathan said, grabbing Y/N's attention.

  
"What?" They responded, blunt. It was clear they were upset.

  
"You okay?" Nathan's voice was soft, understanding. It was far different from the harsh and cold one he used with Simon only minutes earlier. 

  
"I'm fine."

  
"You don't sound like it."

  
"Nathan-"

  
"I know you're not okay. Do you want to get a drink?"

  
Y/N paused. Was Nathan asking hem out on a date? They shook their head. "I don't want to drink."

  
"That's alright. You just wanna sit down and talk about it?"

  
"I fell exposed. I feel like he could be watching me at any second."

  
"It was a misunderstanding, Y/N, and if it wasn't, I'll beat the shit out of him. I swear to god I will."

  
"You'd do that for me?"

  
"'Course I would. I care about you, Y/N, is that so hard to believe?"

  
'Yeah, you stupid twat, it is,' Y/N thought, but they only shrugged. He placed a hand o their shoulder. "I'm here for you, y' know."

  
"I know," Y/N stated, earning a warm smile from Nathan as a reward.

  
~

  
Y/N layed down on the hard concrete of the roof, its warmth feeling nice against their back. Their eyes were closed, but their ears were intently listening to Nathan, who was busy making weird noises as he tried to figure out his power. Every few seconds he would curse, making them and Curtis laugh. 

  
"Has he smashed it yet?" Y/N asked.

  
"Nope," Curtis responded. "Give it up, mate, you know it's not that."

  
"Shut it! I almost had it," Nathan snapped, making Y/N chuckle.

  
"We have a problem," A new voice announced- Simon's. Y/N tensed but soon calmed down, trying to remember that the event that had happened the previous day was only an accident.

  
"Will you shut up?! I nearly had it," Nathan stated.

  
"What's he doing?"

  
"He's trying to smash the bottle with his mind," Curtis answered. "I think he's gonna shit himself."

  
"He's been at it for almost an hour now," Y/N added on.

  
"We've been up here for nearly an hour?"

  
Y/N nodded. "Based on the position of his shadow, yeah, it's been about an hour. Speakin' of-"Y/N paused to sit up- "Why're you so late, weirdo?" They asked, pointing a finger to Simon. He didn't answer.

  
"We've got a problem- "Simon started but Nathan cut him off.

  
"I've got a power, I know it. I can feel it in my balls!" As Nathan said it, he clutched at his own crotch. Y/N tried not to pay too much attention to that detail. 

  
"Listen to me!" Simon tried again, but Nathan didn't listen. Instead, he turned to Curtis.

  
"It's like a soft, eh, vibrating. You get that, yeah?"

  
Curtis looked at him, confused and annoyed. "No."

  
Simon couldn't wait any longer. "They're gonna dig up the bodies."Y/N stood up upon hearing this, shocked, and Nathan and Curtis turned to face Simon fully. "They're building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover."

  
"They're building a what?" Nathan asked. Simon looked as though he was ready to punch Nathan in the face, a look that he almost always wore. "That sounds made up, are we supposed to know what that is?"

  
"It's supposed the carbon monoxide from the flyover. When they dig the foundations they'll find the bodies."

  
"I haven't heard someone use the word 'carbon monoxide' in real life since I was in chemistry," Y/N replied, unsure of how to properly do so.

  
"We need to go to the probation work, otherwise that worker is going to start getting suspicious of why we're up on the roof."

  
"Sally?" Simon asked. "W-why would she be getting suspicious?"

  
"Because we're a bunch of horny young offenders, mate, and there are no security cameras up here."

  
"We need to move them," Curtis said in a whisper tone to everyone once they were folding clothes again. Alisha was a part of the conversation now, and Y/N had no idea whether or not if she had been filled into the conversation or not.

  
"Couple of questions, how, where, are you out of your mind?"

  
"If we leave them there, they'll find 'em!"

  
"Oh, and whereas digging them up and wandering around with 'em, that's a real low-risk strategy!"

  
"Oh, you got a better idea? Let's hear it."

  
"Yeah, I do have a better idea! Why don't you-" Nathan cuts himself off the whistle and make hand motions, "- And stop us killing the probation worker in the first place."  
"You show me how it works and I'll do it."

  
"We need a car," Simon spoke up.

  
"Have you got a car?" Nathan asked.

  
Simon shook his head. "No."

  
"Great. Maybe we should call a cab - better make it a seven-seater."

  
The door opened and entered Kelly, but it didn't release any pressure off of the group.

  
"Where have you been?" Alisha asked.

  
"I had to go to the doctors," Kelly answered. She was wearing sunglasses and a hat, two things that Y/N had never seen her wear before.

  
"You okay, Kelly?" Y/N asked.

  
"I'm fine."

  
Ÿeah, well while you were getting your smear test, - big shock!- we found out the bodies are about to be dug up," Nathan told her.

  
"They're building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover," Simon explained.

  
"Sounds like bullshit," Nathan and Y/N said at the same time.

  
"Can't you steal a car?" Alisha asked.

  
"Can you get a car?" Curtis quickly followed up.

  
"You all fuck off," Kelly answered instead, not giving the response that the group so badly needed before shoving a pile of shoes off of a table before sitting on it.

  
"Alright touchy," Nathan stated. "C' mon, look, we're a bunch of young offenders and not one of us knows how to steal a car? That is pathetic!"

  
"Y/N has stolen before," Simon pipped up.

  
"Yeah, I stole hearing aids! Not a damn car, and mind you, I failed, and if I hadn't, I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

  
Alisha sighed standing up. "Look, I'll borrow my dad's car."

  
"Cause you're banned from driving, so that makes sense, right?" Curtis quickly shot down.

  
"God, you're a whiny little bitch!"

  
Nathan clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention again. "Guys, we've got to work together, think of it as a team-building exercise, ah?" He spread his arms out and wrapped one each around Alisha and Curtis, careful not to touch Alisha's skin. "I'm feelin' this! Are we feelin' this?"

  
Alisha groaned and moved away from Nathan, letting out a mumble of the word, "Prick." Curtis quickly did about the same.

  
~

  
Discussing what they were going to do with the bodies wasn't an easy task before, and it was an even harder one now. Because of the limited amount of seats in Alisha's Dad's car, Y/N had to sit on the floor in the backseat, cramped up beside Kelly's legs.

  
"We should hide the bodies in the Community Center until we figure out what to do with them," Simon suggested.

  
"Right, the Community Center! 'Cause they have a special room for storin' rotten corpses.

  
"There's a disused storeroom upstairs, I've got a key," Nathan reveals.

  
"Why have you got a key?" Kelly asks. Y/N's head pricks up.

  
"I knicked them because I'm livin' in the Community Center, okay? Happy? Big secret revealed, yeah."

  
Y/N sighed. "Nathan, I told you that you can stay with me if you-"

  
"Can we please just dig up those bodies already?"

  
With that, Y/N shut up, put their head down, and pretended like everything was alright.

  
Underneath the flyover, Y/N sat on the boot of the car, bucket in hand. They had begun to dig, but they could quickly smell the decaying bodies and had to stop. The smell, while they were a distance away, was so powerful that they had thrown up. Twice. They could see Nathan dry-heaving, which only made everything worse for Y/N.

  
Eventually, Nathan stumbled back to the car, motioning for Y/N to get off of the boot, which they did, and they went to sit on the backseat. Surprisingly, Nathan followed suit.

  
"You don't look too hot," Nathan stated. "How many times did you throw up?"

  
"Twice. I feel like horseshit," Y/N replied.

  
"C' mere, "Nathan said after a few moments, opening up his arms.

  
"What?"

  
"You look like you need a hug."

  
Reluctantly, Y/N leaned into Nathan, his arms wrapping around their back and theirs around his waist. They closed their eyes. "Or maybe a cuddle," Nathan added on, but Y/N didn't care enough at the moment to say anything about that fact. 

  
"You're so cold," Y/N said. Nathan chuckled.

  
"I'm always cold, that's why I've got a sweater or a jumper on all the time, l-" Nathan paused, cutting himself off. He didn't continue that sentence. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

  
"It's alright."

  
"No, Y/N, it's not. I snapped at you because you offered me help. I don't like it when people pity me."

  
"That's understandable, " Y/N said. They could feel Nathan's heartbeat, his breathing. It was weird, listening to another person's breathing, the rise and fall of their chest. It had a calming factor about it, though, it made Y/N feel safe. Nathan's heartbeat was slow, steady and regular. It almost made them forget that they were digging up bodies and stuffing them into the boot of a car.

  
"Y/N?"

  
"Yeah, Nathan?"

  
"You said you've never been kissed before, right?"

  
Y/N's face burned hot. "Yeah, that's right."

  
"Can I be-"

  
Nathan was cut off by the boot of the car slamming shut and the doors of the car opening. Y/N quickly moved away from Nathan and into the seat beside him. They were cold now. They missed that warmth.

  
"Were you two 'bout to shag?"Curtis asked, making Y/N quickly shake their head.

  
"We were just talking," Y/N answered.

  
Simon looked around at the available seats of the car. Sighing, he realized it was his turn to sit in the floor of the back seat, besides Kelly's legs.

~

  
Y/N apartment felt emptier than usual. Yes, they did have plenty of artwork to keep them company, but with Nathan's usual sarcasm and witty jokes gone, the artwork did little to spark conversation. They had made extra dinner that night in case he decided to come in late, and to their hopes, he did.

  
"I'm sorry I'm late and I couldn't walk you home," Nathan said as Y/N let him into the apartment. "I felt bad about pulling off Kelly's wig so I returned it to her and I walked her home after she didn't want me to take her to get drinks."

  
Y/N shook their head. "No, no, it's alright. I made spaghetti tonight and there's extra if you're hungry."

  
As Y/N processed what Nathan has said about offering to take Kelly out for a drink, their stomach sank and Nathan fixed himself a plate. They were now picking at their food instead of eating, remaining silent as Nathan ate.

  
Nathan noticed this and he nudged them with his elbow. He swallowed his food as he grabbed thier attention. "Hey, what's up? Are you not feelin' good?"

  
Y/N shrugged. "I'm alright."

  
"No, you're not. You've barely touched your plate, Y/N."

  
"I promise you, I'm fine. I'm still a little bit uneasy from the whole digging up the bodies thing."

  
Nathan sighed, setting down his utensils. "Y/N, please tell me what's wrong with ya. I know I can't read people very well but I know that when people say they're fine they aren't." Y/N shrugged. "There's this guy and a kinda like him, I just don't think he'd be interested in someone like me and I really wish he'd be. We're really close and I wish we could be something more, but I don't think it'll ever happen."

  
"Well, that's probably not true. You're talented and you have a great personality. Any guy would be lucky to have ya. Why don't you think he'd be interested?"

  
Y/N's faced burned red. "Because the entire time I've known him he's gone after plenty of other girls than me."

  
Nathan twisted his mouth before it returned to normal as if he was trying to figure out who it was, which only made Y/N want to eat less. "Do you want to tell me who it is?"

  
"No."

  
"Really? Damnit, alright then," Nathan said, pausing for a moment. "Can I at least help you get with him?"

  
Y/N almost choked on the air they were breathing. They looked at Nathan for a few split seconds, thought about it, and laughed. "Yeah, alright."

  
"Oh fuck yes! We are gonna get you laid!"

  
"You're a twat."

 


	4. It's All Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Episode 3: Series One. After digging back up the bodies, the Misfits decide to rebury them exactly where they were, but there happen to be a few troubles when it comes to doing that. Curtis talks to Y/N about his troubles with Alisha, but Y/N ends up releasing a few of their own problems.

"Hey, Y/N," Curtis said as Y/N stepped out of the locker room. He jogged up a little bit to catch up with them as they were heading to the roof. Y/N stopped and turned and smiled at him. 

"Hey Curtis," Y/N replied as they resumed walking with him. "You see the crazy guy outside? I think he's gone batshit." Curtis chuckled at that but quickly stopped, making Y/N stop again. "Is everything alright mate?"

Curtis bit his tongue, hesitating. "Can I talk to you about somethin'?" He was waiting as if he was scared to talk about whatever it was. 

"Yeah, of course," Y/N said as they nodded, and Curtis led them outside to a picnic table. It was a nice day and it was early, so their bright orange uniforms were able to keep them just warm enough in that part of southeast London. They both sat for a little while, not talking, Y/N wondering what it was, and as time continued to pass the dread in there stomach sunk lower and lower. 

"Something happened with Alisha," Curtis started. Before Y/N could even think of any possible thing to have happened, Curtis said spoke again. "She used her power on me."

Y/N took in a sharp inhale. They knew what that meant. "She raped you, didn't she?"

Curtis nodded. "Yeah. She tried to play it off like it wasn't bad, but she just doesn't get it. She's messed up."

Y/N's fists were clenched. They didn't know why that upset them the way it did, but the mere thought of anyone do anything remotely close to that pissed them off. "I'll punch her in the throat," They muttered. 

"What?" 

"I said I'll punch her in the goddamn throat! She can't go around doing that to people! That's not messed up, that's fucked up! That is absolutely fucked up!"

"Y/N, calm down! I don't think I've ever seen you get this mad before," Curtis said, placing a hand on their shoulder to try and help them relax. 

"I haven't been this mad in a long time, that's why," Y/N responded, even though it was a lie. They had been this mad exactly two weeks earlier as they threw their old roommate David out of their apartment. Sure, he did make it loud and made it seem like everyone inside was having a good time, but it was a lie. Y/N wasn't having a good time. Now, truth be told, when Nathan came over he did produce a loud sound, but it was an enjoyable sound. There was a difference. 

"I knew I could trust you with telling you that, but I didn't think you would actually offer to beat her up," Curtis stated. That one sentence alone made Y/N soften. Their fists unclenched and rested on their knees as the tension in their body lifted. 

Y/N sighed. "Of course I would offer to beat her up, Curtis. I know I don't look like much, but I would do it," Y/N said. "I know we're not that close but I don't dick around when it comes to that." 

Curtis laughed. "Close? We're in probation together, we're not supposed to be 'that close'."

"Well, that's not true, I mean, look at me and Nathan. We're not supposed to be 'that close' because we're on probation together, but that doesn't matter."

"Yeah, 'cause you're in love with him, that's why," Curtis joked. Y/N didn't laugh in response. They went from looking at Curtis to staring at their feet, worried. How could he possibly know? Did Kelly let it slip? But was Kelly entirely sure? "Oh my god, are you actually?"

Apparently staring at their feet for too long made it obvious. " I like him. I like him a lot. I wouldn't say I'm in love with him."

"You really like that prick?"

"He's one of the only people who has actually shown me some compassion and care within the last two years of my life. It sucks that I'm going to turn twenty in a few months and I'm hoping that my first kiss is going to be with a guy who probably doesn't want to date me. I don't want to mess up our friendship because what we have going at the moment is great."

Curtis paused for a moment. "Fuck, I guess we are close."

Y/N looked back up from their feet, chuckling a bit. They ran a hand through thier hair. "I suppose so. We trust each other enough to let out some pretty personal things."

"Y/N, we killed our probation worker together. There has to be some sort of level of trust in order to keep that shit a secret."

The conversation soon ended and the two of them rejoined the group, all of which had just gotten changed into thier uniforms. 

"We should bury the bodies under the foundation of the environmental monitoring station before they pour in the concrete," Simon said to the group. They were all standing around a stack of boxes full of the clothing that they had sorted earlier that was meant to go to families in need in Africa inside the community center while they tried to figure out what to do with the bodies. 

Nathan as the first to speak up, a confused look prominent on his face. "So your plan is: we dig up the bodies and then we rebury them in exactly the same place. You're a genius!"

Curtis smiled. "That works." 

"Yeah, that's smart," Kelly followed up. Both of these statements made Simon smile. It did seem a little counterintuitive to Y/N, but they remained silent. 

Nathan, defeat, compressed. "It's okay." 

The director of the clothing situation walked up the group, distracting them from figuring out how they were going to put the bodies back. "Hey guys, if you want to, uh, grab a box and follow me." The 'if you want to' part wasn't a want, it was an instruction that they all had to follow. That was a part about probation that Y/N didn't like. They were all for 'self-improvement for the betterment of society' but that fact that there seemed to be a choice when there wasn't upset them. "Guys," the director continued, "Do you wanna grab a box? Everybody? If you can?" This meant all of them. Y/N grabbed the one that was closest to them, eyeing Alisha, who stood still with her hands in her pockets, chewing her gum and looking eternally annoyed. The thought of her using her power on Curtis came back to them and they clutched the box tightly, walking away and behind Nathan. 

~

"Alright, will you let me guess this Mr. Right you're so interested in?"

Y/N laughed. They and Nathan we on the roof of the community center, Nathan sitting on a seat and Y/N laying on the red bench that was occupied by Curtis the previous day. "Alright, sure, I'll give you three guesses, but you've got to give me an explanation with each one."

"Fair enough," Nathan said. He paused for a moment. "There's this guy that I used to know - Samuel Carter. Sam. He was super into poetry and I think we may have had an assembly or two where he read some of it."

"Nope, not him," Y/N replied. "Try again."

"Weird kid?"

Y/N laughed. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. He's quiet most of the time and he's always listening, and people are always looking for partners who listen, right?"

"Well, that fact is true, but it simply isn't Simon. He's too, eh, Simon." 

 Nathan paused for a moment. Y/N saw a glimmer of what appeared to be hope before it washed away and he shook his head, throwing the idea out of the window as if it was the most irrational thing he had ever thought of. "Curtis?" 

Y/N shook thier head. "Why did you think it was Curtis?"

Nathan shrugged. "He's Curtis. He was famous, he's athletic as hell, he's very attractive, and I saw you two talkin' this mornin'," Nathan explained. "I mean, putting two and two together with everything else about him, why wouldn't you like him?"

Y/N sighed. "He's not my type, Nathan. I don't like athletic guys, and what me and Curtis talked about wasn't anything romantic or something like that. He needed to talk to me about something important and I talked to him because he trusts me."

A long bout of silence ensued and Y/N and Nathan just looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say or even think. Y/N took in a breath and Nathan moved closer, unsure of what he was doing was okay. 

"Hey, you two!" Kelly's familiar voice shouted, snapping Y/N and Nathan out of it completely. "Get down here! We've got to move the bodies!"

"We'll save this conversation for later, yeah?" Nathan suggested and Y/N nodded, the two of them standing up and rushing down the stairs to meet with Kelly and Simon so they could grab Curtis and Alisha to move the bodies. Unfortunately for them, Alisha had just left with the director of the clothing program, and knowing Alisha, they weren't going off to volunteer. 

"Where's she goin'?" Nathan asked Curtis with his arm extended, not looking at him but made it clear that it was directed at him. Curtis didn't answer. 

"Eh, is she hookin' up with 'im?" Kelly asked. 

"Aw, that is definitely on," Nathan said. 

Simon was more worried about something else. "How do we move the bodies without her dad's car?" Simon threw a glance at Y/N who only squinted their eyes back at him. 

"Don't look at me. I walk here."

Nathan wasn't having it. "Alright," He said, turning towards Curtis and pointing a finger at him. "You need to get that tart on the phone and tell her we need her dad's car to shift the stiffs!" Nathan's voice grew more strained towards the end of his sentence and Curtis began to storm off, not talking with anyone but most certainly following Alisha's direction. It was unclear if he was going to go get her and bring her back or if he was going home to sulk and brood. 

"Uh, where are you going?" Kelly asked, trying to grab his attention. "We need to move the bodies!"

Curtis whipped around, frustrated. "You deal with it!" He said before walking away. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, I should go after him," Y/N said, but Nathan stopped them.

"We don't need to lose three people, Y/N," Nathan stated as he put his hand on thier shoulder, making them stop and stay with the remaining group. 

"We could take Sally's car," Simon suggested. 

"Who's Sally?" Nathan asked, completely serious. 

"It's the probation worker," Y/N mumbled to him, which made Nathan remember who he was, but he played it off as if he was only joking about not knowing who Sally was.

Due to Simon's suggestion, he had used his power to become invisible in order to sneak into Sally's office and steal her keys while Kelly, Nathan, and Y/N prepared to move the bodies once again. Y/N was trying their best not to lose everything they had digested in a few solid heaves as there were not many other options. The group simply couldn't lose Y/N while they were in the middle of moving bodies. 

"We should've just boiled them in that sulfuric acid you were talkin' about," Y/N said while holding back a groan. 

Nathan looked up and placed a hand over his heart. "I'm glad that my ideas are appreciated around here," He stated before Kelly used her elbow to nudge him in the side, forcing him to get back to work and to get back to dragging the bodies down the stairs and into the parking lot in order to stuff them in the boot of Sally's car.

Once the stuffing into the boot of the car thing came around, it was Simon and Kelly doing the stuffing, as Y/N couldn't handle the smell anymore and Nathan was busy picking things out of his teeth in the side door mirror of Sally's car. 

"Do you want to give us a hand?" Kelly asked angrily, much to Nathan's annoyance. 

"I'm the designated driver, and I've got to take care of Y/N over here, they're layed up like a hurt puppy," Nathan stated, gesturing over to Y/N, who was sitting on the curb, arms crossed over their stomach and head hanging down, trying their best not to vomit. Nathan wasn't exactly helping, but it was the thought that counted. 

"Help us you prick!" 

With that, he got out of the car and picked up the body that they were currently trying to stuff in the car. Y/N's senses were overcome by another wave of nausea, overpowering any sense of hearing of feeling that they could have. Bile rose in their throat but soon retreated back down and one of their hands moved up to cover thier mouth. All of the hairs on their arms stood up simultaneously and their nerves tingled. Nausea soon went away and small, quiet footsteps could be heard. Sally was coming back to her car. 

"Get the fuck over here!" Y/N whisper-shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "She's coming!"

Simon quickly shut the boot and everyone rushed to the side of her car except for Y/N, who ducked behind some trashcans and laid there, waiting patiently. The footsteps drew nearer and they thought that they had been seen, but the soon heard the car drive off, even though Sally had had her key's stolen by Simon. 

Had Nathan left the keys in the car?

"You left the keys in the fucking car?!" Y/N shouted when they knew the coast was clear. They sat up straight, standing within a few seconds. "What the fuck, Nathan?! She's gonna find the fucking bodies!"

"You don't think I know that? We're all fucked! You're the one who got brains and shit all over their shoes, I can still see it! That's evidence, right there!" Nathan yelled back. 

"It's your fault for all of this! If you hadn't opened that door then he wouldn't have seen us and come in and we wouldn't have had to kill him!"

"Oh, so you're blaming me for this situati-"

"Both of you quit it!" Kelly shouted, making Nathan and Y/N shut up. Y/N wasn't sure where their rage had come from, but they hated it. "The two of you need to shut up or everyone's gonna figure it out!"

Y/N and Nathan looked at each other, nodded, and decided to shut up. "You two are acting like an old married couple," Simon said, trying to joke, but that only made Y/N glare at him. 

"You would pay to see it," Y/N said, making Nathan snort. 

~

After a quick voice message being left by Nathan to Curtis's phone, the group of four was ultimately defeated, sitting on the roof of the community center. It was almost definite that they were going to prison. NOne of them really knew how to react, especially Y/N after their outburst. 

"We're going to prison," Nathan said, plopping down in between Kelly and Y/N. Kelly said something that with her accent and despite their perfect hearing they still couldn't comprehend, but Nathan seemed to understand. 

"Yeah, well you'd do alright in prison, you've got the whole bald thing, you're well butch," Nathan replied, making Kelly hit him and cause him to let out a few yelps of pain. "You know, you hit me a lot!"

"Well, yeah 'cause you're a dick!" Kelly responded. 

"Maybe Sally won't look in the boot," Simon prompted, but it seemed unlikely that something like that would actually happen. 

"Oh, fingers crossed, eh?" Nathan said sarcastically, turning to Simon. Y/N didn't have anything to add to that, neither did anyone else, so they sat in silence for a few moments. Y/N knew they shouldn't have yelled at Nathan. He didn't know Sally would be coming. 

"I'm sorry," They finally breathed out. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, Nathan. I don't know why I was so mad or so angry, but I shouldn't have yelled."

"You're apologizin' to me?" Nathan asked, turning his head towards Y/N. 

"I needed to. I had no reason to be angry, you made a simple mistake, that's all."

"A mistake that's gonna land us in prison," Kelly interjected. 

Nathan turned around. "Hey, we're trying to have a little heart-to-heart here. Would you please keep it down?" He asked before turning back to Y/N. "You don't have to apologize, you've got every reason to be upset."

" _No,_ I don't. I can't be upset because of something you didn't know was going to happen."

"Alright, fine. But can I at least make it up to ya?"

Y/N thought for a moment, couldn't think of a valid reason not to accept the offer, and sighed. "Sure, why not."

~

Being made up to, in Nathan's mind, was staying in his 'room' in the community center with a box of pizza, a few beers, and classic rock. Y/N sat on Nathan's bed, or moreso his cot, a slice of pizza in one hand and the other on their knee while they had their legs crossed and looked up at Nathan, who was trying to pick the very best song to play. 

"Ha!" He stated when he found one, turning around and brilliantly turning, sitting down and crossing his legs all in one motion, picking up a slice of pizza for himself. As the song started up, Nathan got into it. " _Here we stand, or here we fall, history won't care at all!_ "

Y/N giggled at his childishness, bopping thier head to the beat of the song, watching Nathan have the time of his life. 

"I didn't know you were a Queen fan. You seemed more like a Bono guy," Y?N stated, taking a bite of their pizza. Nathan placed a hand over his heart in fake shock. 

"How dare you! I will have you know that Queen has been a very dear part of my life since I was the age of five when I went to a Queen concert."

Y/N stared at him. "Nathan. You were born in 1990. Queen stopped touring in 1987," they stated. 

"They did?" 

Y/N laughed. "It's alright if you don't like Queen to the amount you just said you were, but don't lie about it."

"Okay, well, what about you?" Nathan asked. "How long have you liked Queen?"

"Since I was eight. My dad took me to a rugby game, and while I didn't like the game, when the winning team won they played 'We Are the Champions'. I got hooked on the song and I wouldn't stop singing it around the house so my dad got me their News of the World album on CD. I actually have a collection now."

"You know, that the first time I've heard you talk about your family," Nathan said. 

Y/N shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. They don't really talk to me much anymore."

"Why's that?"

Another shrug. "They didn't want me to become an artist. They thought it was a waste of time for me to pursue something like that. They wanted me to become a history professor, believe it or not," Y/N laughed at the last part, but it wasn't out of humor. It felt right to laugh then even when they knew they shouldn't have. "Then they got a call," They said, swallowing hard. "About the hearing aids. I, uh, I was told to find somewhere else to live."

As the song ended, Y/N and Nathan didn't exactly know what to say, that is, until a familiar drum beat and bass line started to play, making Y/N's face drop. 

"Did you put Queen on shuffle?" They asked, and he nodded. 

"I suppose so. Why? What's wrong?"

Y/N covered their face with their hands, absolutely mortified. It was  _that_ song. 

 _Body Language_. 

It took Nathan a few seconds to realize what the song was about, and once he did he laughed. "You listened to this when you were eight?" 

"Nine, I didn't get Hot Space until I was nine," Y/N corrected, thier hands still covering their face while Nathan laughed so hard he had to set down his pizza to keep it from falling out of his hand. 

"Oh my god," He stated, out of breath. "You listened to a strip song before you reached double digits  _and_ you still haven't had your first kiss? What kind of combination is that?"

Y/N's face was hot with embarrassment. They ran a hand through their hair. "I don't know. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, now we  _have_ to."

"Why?"

"Because this song happens to be really sexy, that's why," Nathan replied, making Y/N groan with annoyance. "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Truth or truth?"

Y/N sighed. "What the difference?"

Nathan smiled. "Nothing, truly, but you've still gotta tell the truth either way."

"Fine. Truth."

"I was hoping you'd pick that," Nathan said, chuckling afterward. He paused for a minute. 

"You're suggesting to play truth or truth and you don't even have a question re-"

"Which member of Queen would you fuck?"

Y/N's face felt as if they were burning up like they were on fire. It wasn't that they hadn't thought about the question before, it was that they had thought about the question a few too many times. "Really?" They asked before sighing. "Fine. Brian May."

"And why is that?"

"I've got a thing for guys with curly hair," Y/N said bluntly before thinking of their question. "Who was your first shag?"

"Sarah Jessica Oswald. Tenth year. She was in eleventh," Nathan answered, and he paused for a moment too, trying to think of something. "Alright, I'll go lighter with this one. What was the closest you ever came to dating someone?"

Y/N shrugged. "I don't know. There was this guy Wade when I was fifteen, but I lost interest in him. He wasn't a good person," they answered. "How long was your longest relationship?"

"Three days," Nathan answered, running a hand through his hair. "Wow, saying it out loud is... kind of sad, when you think about it," he said with a laugh. Y/N couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Nathan truly was a good guy, they felt that with every fiber of their being, and he didn't deserve to be a three-day-fling. That wasn't good for him, in any sense of the word. But, Nathan perked back up again, grinning a sly grin. "Who's your Mr. Right?" 

"My what?" Y/N asked in return, taking another bite of their pizza. 

"This guy that you're in love with. I wanna know, and you know you've got to tell me the truth," Nathan replied. Y/N almost dropped their pizza. They set it down, took a sip of their beer, and remained quiet. Another Queen song came on, but Y/N couldn't quite remember the words. That sick feeling was coming back to them. They weren't going to be liked back, they could sense it, despite how much they had hoped. "Y/N?"

Y/N looked up at Nathan, who had dropped his grin and now dawned a face of concern. "I-I don't feel good," Y/N stuttered out. Nathan set his things down and crawled over to them, placing his hand on their shoulder. 

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, but Y/N couldn't answer. Now they were shaking. They weren't going to be liked back. Nathan was only a friend, they knew that. He wouldn't be anything more. "Are you sick?"

"I-I don't know," They whispered, feeling Nathan pull them in and wrap his arms around them. 

"You're shakin' like a sick puppy," He stated. Y/N leaned into him, not sure what was happening.

"I-I can't breathe," they said, their voice shaking uncontrollably. They looked at their shoes to try and find some reassurance, but that only reminded them of when they killed their probation worker. Then Y/N knew what was happening. Everything was falling apart. 

They were having an anxiety attack. 

"Y/N, I need you to breathe, alright? Inhale, hold it, exhale. Inhale, hold it, exhale," Nathan said, rubbing their back. After a few minutes, they finally got their breathing back under control, even if it was shallow. The shaking hadn't stopped and they still felt sick, but they were breathing properly again. 

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Nathan asked. Y/N shrugged and he sighed. "I'm going to go get you a bucket, alright? Is that okay, or do you want me to stay here with you for a bit longer?"

"S-Stay," Y/N let out, and Nathan stayed. 

"Okay, I will. Do you want me to talk?" He asked. Y/N nodded, and so Nathan talked. "I really like your taste in music, quite a lot. It's very good, even if it is just Queen on repeat. I like Queen. It sounds stupid, my favorite song by them is 'Another One Bites the Dust'. It's really catchy. I thought it was going to be about a cowboy when I first read the title, but it's not, and I don't even know what it's about. The bass line in it is fresh as hell."

"John Deacon wrote it, that's why," Y/N whispered. 

"You know what I also like? I really like ABBA. I really do feel like a Dancin' Queen when I'm listening to them."

This continued for a few more minutes and Y/N calmed down, but they couldn't find the strength to stand back up. They were far too tired, too exhausted to even keep their eyes open, and they fell asleep. Nathan had noticed this, but still continued to talk, but not about music. About something else. 

"I know you're asleep, but there's another Queen song playing. It's very pretty. I think you'd like it a lot. I'm not sure what it is though, so I couldn't tell ya. Maybe I could sing it when you wake up, but I doubt you'll want to hear that lovely load of crap," Nathan laughed to himself. He looked down at Y/N, who had fallen asleep against his chest. He knew it was intimate. Far more intimate than friends should be. Slowly, he moved his head downwards and kissed the top of their head gently before moving them carefully to lay on his cot. He covered them up with a blanket and he grabbed one of his other hoodies, balling it up and using it as a pillow while he fell asleep on the floor. 

~

Early the following morning, Nathan, Simon, and Y/N waited for the others to arrive, but more importantly Sally. Y/N was sore from the night before but didn't mention it, not wanting to inconvenience the other. They'd take some medicine when they got home and they'd be fine. 

"Did any of yous get any sleep last night?" Nathan asked as he let Kelly, Alisha, and Curtis in. Curtis replied with a simple 'no'. It was apparent that no one other than Y/N and Nathan got any sleep, but Y/N didn't look it. Bad cot. 

"We would've been arrested by now if she found the bodies," Alisha stated, providing a little reassurance. 

"Maybe they're waiting until we're all together," Simon replied, washing that reassurance right away. 

"Now why would you say something like that?" Nathan asked, exasperated, gesturing to Simon. Y/N had noticed that Nathan talked with his hands when he was frustrated, but Y/N did the same thing. Almost everyone did, except for Simon, because he's Simon. 

"What time does she usually get here?" Kelly asked, the 'she' being Sally. 

"About eight o'clock," Nathan answered before checking his phone for the time. 

Like the previous day, Y/N found themselves behind the garbage cans, now waiting for Sally to show up instead of going away. They listened intently for the sound of the car pulling up and watching Nathan'sphone for the time. Precisely at eight, Y/N heard a distant car pulling in. "She's coming," Y/N said, which made everyone tense up.

"She didn't look in the boot," Kelly said quietly. 

"We're gonna be okay, we're not goin' to prison," Nathan said excitedly, hugging Kelly as he did so. Y/N felt a little pang of jealousy, but as Jude said, they knew it was alright to feel that way. They remembered they need to call Jude soon but pushed that thought away. 

As Sally parked the car, the smell of the now rotting bodies hit Y/N like a sharp knife. They wondered how the group hadn't been arrested yet. 

Suddenly, Curtis leaned over to Simon. "She's going to get out of the car, she's gonna walk to the boot and she's gonna find the bodies," He stated. 

"How do you know?" Alisha questioned. 

"It's already happened once," Curtis stressed. 

"So now you rewind time," Nathan said. As Sally got out of her car, Nathan made a distressed noise. "Get the bodies," He told the others, rushing off and grabbing a brick. Suddenly, with no hesitation, Nathan hurled the brick at Sally's car, hitting the windshield in the dead center. Sally whipped around and walked back over to the front of her car. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sally yelled. 

"It's just...pure mindless vandalism!" Nathan replied. 

Now Sally was furious. "What is the matter with you? Are you mentally deficient?"

"If I was mentally deficient, I would've missed," Nathan said, nonchalant as ever. He even had a smile on his face. "Check that out - bullseye!" Y/N had to hold back a laugh at that, but soon remembered what they had to do, and fast. 

 "My office. Now," Sally told him, but it took Nathan a few moments too long to register what she had just said. "Now!"

~

After the bodies had been buried back in the same place and had been covered with a concrete foundation, all of the misfits sat around on the roof of the community center, trying to figure out the next plan of action. 

"It doesn't matter who's after us now," Kelly said. "They'll never find the bodies. See ya!" 

"They're gonna think the probation worker's still alive," Simon said with his perpetually shaky voice. "I stole his credit card," He elaborated. "I used it to book a flight."

Almost everyone had a smile on their face after that. "That is smart," Curtis said, almost giddy. Y/N glanced over at him, seeing how relaxed he was. Now he was sitting beside Alisha, but he wasn't tense about it. It made them happy that he was happy, but Y/N still couldn't shake that feeling of anger towards Alisha for doing what she did to him. Nathan and Kelly both complimented Simon's idea of the flight, which made the young man smile. It was one of the first times Y/N had seen him smile. 

"I cannot believe we got away with this shit," Alisha said. 

"We should all go out for a drink," Simon proposed, still riding off the excitement of his idea being smart to the others. "You know, to celebrate." Now Simon was talking with his hands and he stood up. "It's like an ironic 'fuck you' to the probation worker. We're all out having a good time, you're buried under the foundation of an environmental monitoring station."

No one liked that idea, and the smiles were gone and were replaced with disappointment. 

"Have you ever been out for a drink, mate?" Y/N asked. "You know, other than by yourself sulking at the bar?"

Simon remained silent. 

"I'll see you all tomorrow, yeah?" Alisha said as she stood up and left. Curtis quickly followed behind, leaving with a fast 'later' as his goodbye. Nathan groaned and got up, throwing away a cigarette Y/N hadn't even noticed he'd been smoking. 

"Do you want to come for a drink?" Simon asked him as he passed. 

"You askin' me out on a date?" 

"N-No, I meant all of us."

"Did you?" Nathan pried, poking a finger at him. "I am not your whore!" 

Y/N chuckled and followed behind him. 

"Are you gonna follow your ritual of walking me home almost every night?" Y/N asked after they had gotten dressed back into their regular clothes. 

"I am not your whore either," Nathan joked, but he lead them out the door and held it open for them anyway. 

"You're a twat," Y/N laughed, walking beside Nathan back to their apartment, figuring out what they were going to cook for dinner that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the two-part chapters for this episode? I got to cover a lot more story this way, and I'll do it again for the next episode as well, which is going to delve deeper into Y/N's backstory! Let me hear your thoughts in the comments, I love reading them! See you loves in the next chapter!


End file.
